Harry´s Schwester
by klaine-witch
Summary: Was wäre wenn Harrys Eltern überlebt hätten? Und er auch noch eine Schwester hätte, die nach Hogwarts kommt? WWie wird es ihr in der Schule gehen? Wird sie sich ihren Traum, ins Quidditchteam zu kommen erfüllen können? Und dann sind da ja auch noch die Ju
1. Der Beginn

HaY!!

Also, ich hab es jetzt auch mal versucht!! Wenn ihr die ff lest, dann postet doch bitte auch ja!! Damit ich weiß, ob sie euch überhaupt gefällt ;) Ich wird dann für erste mal bei drei reviews dass neue chap rein stellen!!

Viel Spaß damit 

©hAp 1

Ein grüner Blitz donnerte auf James Potter zu. Sirius Black, der eben die Wohnung betreten hatte, warf sich schnell seinen besten Freund und so verfehlte der Fluch.

„Lilly, nimm Harry und verschwinde von hier.", schrie James seiner Frau zu.

„Nein James, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen.", meinte diese ruhiger als sie war.

Schon kam erneut ein Fluch auf den jungen Mann zu. Aus einem Reflex heraus hoben er und seine Frau, die genau neben ihm stand, ihre rechten Hände. Ihre Finger trafen sich und verschmolzen miteinander. Plötzlich ging von ihren Eheringen aus ein helles, rotes Licht, welches immer dunkler und kräftiger wurde. Das Licht formte sich zu einem dicken Strahl und schoss auf Voldemort, der erstarrt da stand, zu. Der Strahl traf ihn und genau in diesen Moment fing er zu brennen an und verbrannte gnadenlos an diesem Feuer. Lord Voldemort war endlich tot.

„Mum, beeil dich!" rief ein kleines Mädchen durch das ganze Haus. Sie war furchtbar aufgeregt. Heute kam sie endlich nach Hogwarts, in die Zauberschule, von der ihr ihr Bruder schon so viel erzählt hatte. Er kam nun in der fünften Klasse. Ihre Mutter eilte mit einem großen Koffer die Treppe herunter. Hinter ihr kam Harry, Lisas Bruder.

„Hey meine Kleine! Na, freust du dich schon?"

„Und wie! Ich bin total aufgeregt."

Harry lachte sein schallendes Lachen, dass er immer hatte, wenn er sah, wie sehr sich seine Schwester über etwas Bestimmtes freute.

„Mir ging es damals nicht anders."

„Ich hoffe ich komm nach Gryffindor."

„Natürlich, kommt meine kleine Tochter nach Gryffindor. Wie sagen alle? Harry sieht aus wie ich und hat das Gemüt von Lilly und bei dir ist es genau umgekehrt- also wo solltest du sonst hinkommen!" mischte sich nun James Potter ein. Lisa hoffte inständig, dass er Recht hatte.

„Kommt, wir müssen fahren." Meinte nun Lilly Potter.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahngleis 9 ¾. Dort überquerten sie die Absperrung und schon war Harry zu seinen Freunden verschwunden. Lisa umarmte noch einmal schnell ihre Mutter und ihren Vater und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Erfreut drehte sie sich um. Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig ihrem Patenonkel Sirius Black. Glücklich lief sie ihm entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme.

„Siri, was machst du den hier?"

„Na was glaubst du denn von mir?" Glaubst du ich lasse mein 2. Lieblingspatenkind ohne mich zu verabschieden nach Hogwarts fahren?"

„Tatze, du hast nur zwei Patenkinder."

„Prongs, da kann ich ja auch nichts für, wenn ihr so faul seid."

„Ha ha ha, da spricht der Richtige."

„ich muss jetzt aber los, sonst erwisch ich keinen Platz mehr. Tschüss Mama, tschau Dad, wir sehen uns Sirius!"

„Tschüss Lisa.", riefen ihr die Erwachsenen noch nach, als sie im Zug verschwand. Lisa fand noch ein fast leeres Abteil in der Mitte es Hogwarts Express. Dort saßen nur zwei Mädchen, die ebenfalls in die erste kamen. Sie unterhielt sich mit den beiden und wusste bereits nach fünf Minuten, dass die eine, ein Mädchen mit langen, dunkelrot- braunen Haaren, wie sie selbst auch hatte, und blauen Augen Catrin Filchley hieß und das andere, ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen mittellangen Harren und braunen Augen, Mary Witch hieß. Lisas Haare waren auch der Grund weshalb keiner auf die Idee kam, dass Harry Potter ihr Bruder war. Sonst sah sie ihm sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge und ebenfalls grüne Augen.

Nach einer Weile wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein Junge der ungefähr in Harrys Alter war kam herein. Er sah die drei der Reihe nach an, hob danach mit einem fiesen grinsen seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Lisa und meinte:

„Ihr seht aus wie Erstklassler, die sicher nach Gryffindor kommen. Solche können wir hier nicht gebrauchen. PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lisas Arme und Beine klappten nach hinten und sie fiel auf den Boden. Dabei stieß sie mit dem Kopf an einem Stuhl an und auf ihrem Kopf machte sich eine blutende Wunde breit.

„Malfoy, sag mal spinnst du? Was machst du da? Lass sofort die Erstklässler in Ruhe!" schrie ein Mädchen mit braunen, lockigem Harr hinter Malfoy. Neben ihr standen zwei Jungen. Der eine schrie entsetzt auf als er Lisa sah.

„LISA!" Harry rannte auf seine kleine Schwester zu und kniete sich neben sie. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte Enervate. Danach drehte er sich zu Malfoy und schrie ihn wütend an:

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, verdammt noch mal!"

„Potter, wie weit kann man nur sinken. Zuerst gibst du dich mit Schlammblütern und Weasleys ab und nun auch noch mit kleinen Erstklässlergören, die es nicht wert sind nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Wage es nie, hast du mich verstanden, nie wieder meine Schwester zu beleidigen oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun."

„ss..sie ist deine sch..schwester?", fragte Malfoy erschrocken, doch einen Augenblick später hatte er sich wieder gefangen und meinte gehässig:

„Hätte ich eigentlich gleich merken können. Sie ist genauso hässlich wie deine Mutter, Potter."

Diesmal schrie ihn nicht Harry an, sondern Lisa. Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet.

„Halt deine Klappe und schau dich doch mal selber an. Wen ich hässlich bin, was bist dann du?"

Damit hatte Malfoy nicht gerechnet. Dass sich eine Erstklässlerin gegen ihn stellte und ihn auch noch beleidigte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er davon.

„Lisa, wie geht es dir?", wandte sich Harry besorgt an seine Schwester.

„Mir geht's gut, Harry. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Hallo Ron, Hi Hermine, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", meinte sie nun an die beiden besten Freunde ihres Bruders gewandt.

„Hey Lisa! Harry komm, wir müssen weiter.", meinte Hermine und die drei zogen wieder ab.

„Cool!", kreischten nun Cat und Mary, „Harry Potter ist dein Bruder und James und Lilly deine Eltern! Und wir sind Freunde. Einfach krass!"

„Jep! Und Siri ist mein Pate, den habt ihr noch vergessen."

Lisa war Happy, sie hatte gute Freunde gefunden, die ihr bis zu ihrem Lebensende treu blieben.

Das war es fürs erste!!

Eure KlainE-witCh


	2. unfreiwillige Begegnung!

**HaY!**

Ich bin's wieder mal -)

Danke, danke! Da es jetzt drei reviews sind, kommt nun das neue chap! Ach ja- wer Rechtschreiberfehler findet, darf sie behalten -)

Kathleen Potter: Dein Wunsch wurde erhört gg

Mr. Potter: Jep, mach ich

Hermine Potter: s.o. Oh man, vielen Dank, fühl mich echt geehrt, dass ich bei deinen Favorit ff´s dabei stehe -)

… and here is it …

**ChP 2**

„Wir sind da! Wir sind da! Ich kann das Schloss schon sehen! Wow! Es ist traumhaft!", rief Cat. Sofort stürmten Lisa und Mary zum Fenster um einen Blick auf Hogwarts zu ergattern. Was sich ihnen dann bot war einfach zauberhaft. Vor ihnen erhob sich das wunderschöne Schulgebäude. Dahinter war der Himmel von der untergehenden Sonne in allen möglichen Tönen von gelb über orange bis hin zu rot verfärbt. Der Zug verlor immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit, bis er schließlich am Bahnhof zum Stillstand kam.

Hurtig schnappten sie sich ihre Koffer und stiegen aus. Kurz darauf ertönte auch schon Hagrids Stimme:

„Erstklässler, Erstklässler, alle zu mir! Oh hallo, Lisa Na wie geht's? Schon aufgeregt?"

„Hi Hagrid! Mir geht's wunderbar! Und wie ich aufgeregt bin.", antwortete die Angesprochene. Der Halbriese lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er sich wieder der Schülermenge zuwandte. Als schließlich doch noch alle Erstklässler bei Hagrid angelangt waren, erhob dieser erneut seine Stimme:

„ So, wie werden jetzt mit diesen Booten, „ er zeigte auf viele, kleine Boote auf dem See, „ zum Schloss fahren, wo ihr dann in die jeweiligen Häuser eingeteilt werdet. Bitte immer zu viert in ein Boot." Lisa und ihre beiden neu gewonnenen Freundinnen stürmten sofort auf eins der ersten Boote zu. Zu ihnen gesellte sich noch ein kleiner, blonder, ängstlich dreinblickender Junge. Als Lisa sah wie er sich zusammenkauerte und obwohl es noch einigermaßen warm war zu zittern begann, konnte sie ihr Mundwerk nicht mehr zügeln und fragte frech:

„Hey, du da, warum zitterst du denn so? Haste Angst vor der Riesenkrake?"

Der Blonde sah sie entsetzt an, als er das von dem Riesenkraken hörte, doch dann antwortete er stotternd:

„Nein, ich hab nur Angst vor dem wilden Hippogreif,"

„Hä? Vor was für einem Hippogreif? Kapier ich nicht!"

„Na das zur Auswahl für die Häuser, du Schlaumeier. Sag bloß du wusstest nicht, dass die Häuseraufteilung mit dem wilden Hippogreif geschieht. Je nachdem wie lange du dich auf ihm halten kannst, in dieses Haus kommst du. Das hat mir alles mein Bruder erzählt.", meinte der Junge stolz, da er etwas wusste, von dem die Mädchen, wie es schien, keine Ahnung hatten.

Lisa musste sich sehr zusammenreißen. Harry hatte ihr natürlich erzählt, dass die Häuseraufteilung durch den sprechenden Hut erfolgt. Als sie dann jedoch in die total entsetzten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen, die dem Jungen anscheinend Glauben schenkten, sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Sie brüllte los, Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und ihr Bauch tat vor lauter lachen schon weh, während die anderen drei sie nur verständnislos ansahen.

Lisa beugte sich etwas zu weit nach hinten und schon war es passiert. Sie tauchte mit einem erschrockenen „Ahhh!" in das kühle Wasser ein. Brrrr, war das kalt. Sofort begann sie mit den Armen und Beinen zu rudern, um wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Da spürte sie einige, kurze, haarige, schleimige Beine, die sie wieder in das Boot stießen- die Riesenkrake.

Als sie da so nass, wie ein begossener Pudel saß, mussten nun ihre drei Mitsaßen herzlich lachen, in welches sie nach einer Schocksekunde mit einstimmte. Hagrid kam mit einem besorgten Blick zu ihnen herübergepaddelt und fragte sofort wie es ihr geht. Nachdem Lisa ihm ihren hochgestreckten Daumen gezeigt hatte, erhob er seinen rosaroten Regenschirm und zielte damit auf sie. Leise murmelte er einen Zauberspruch vor sich hin worauf ein roter Strahl auf Lisa zuschoss und ihre Kleidung und Haare trocknete.

„Danke!", meinte Lisa an Hagrid gewandt, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Und weiter ging die Fahrt.

Bis zum Schloss geschahen keine weltbewegenden Vorkommnisse mehr. Dort angekommen wurden alle sichtbar nervöser. Jedem schwirrte die gleiche Frage durch den Kopf: In welches Haus komme ich wohl?

Professor Mc Gonnagal führte die Truppe mit den Worten „Folgt mir!" in die Große Halle, wo bereits der sprechende Hut aufgestellt war. Die Neulinge stellten sich alle in Reih und Glied auf, bevor die Professorin ihre Stimme erhob.

„Ich werde euch nun nach dem Alphabet aufrufen, worauf ihr bitte hervortretet und den Hut aufsetzt, Er wird euch dann in eines der vier Häuser einteilen." Mc Gonnagal wollte gerade den ersten aufrufen, als sich Professor Dumbledore räusperte:

„Minerva, du hast das Lied vergessen."

„Oh ja, entschuldigt! Hut, bitte trage dein Lied vor."

Minervas Gesichtfarbe hatte ein sattes rot angenommen, als sie dies sprach. Der Hut begann sein alljährliches Lied:

Hallo Schüler groß und klein,

ich lade euch alle herzlich ein.

Tretet nur vor, zeigt keine Scheu,

denn ich bleibe den 4Gründern treu.

Wer nach Gryffindor will, muss haben mut,

denn Feigheit tut euch dort nicht gut.

Slytherin lässt euch nur ein,

wenn ihr immer auf der stärkeren Seite wollt sein.

In Rawenclaw seid ihr willkommen,

wenn ihr von Bravheit benommen,

nie Blödsinn macht.

Hufflepuff lädt euch herzlich ein,

doch darf bei euch keine Dummheit nachweisbar sein.

Nun tretet hervor, zeigt keine Scheu,

denn ich bleibe den 4Grpndern treu!

Und somit endete das Lied. Viele Schüler klatschten Beifall, während Mc Gonnagal ihr Pergament zum zweiten Mal entrollte.


End file.
